(a) Field
The invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display including the same, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly including a light leakage preventing member and a liquid crystal display including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display module, a bottom chassis supporting the bottom of the liquid crystal display module, and a top case fastened with the bottom chassis to fix the liquid crystal display module. The liquid crystal display module includes a liquid crystal panel displaying an image, a flexible printed circuit board (“FPCB”) provided on one end of the liquid crystal panel, and a backlight assembly disposed on the bottom of the liquid crystal panel to provide light thereto.
In the liquid crystal panel and the backlight assembly, the FPCB on which a light source is mounted is received at one side of a main support such as a molded article having a square frame shape, and a light guide plate and optical sheets are received to be parallel with the light source.